Hifumi Takimoto
There are spoilers ahead. Feel free to edit information as you please __TOC__ Appearance Hifumi has long, dark purple hair that she usually ties up in a high-ponytail with a red ribbon clipped on. Her eyes are blue and her skin is quite pale due to being inside working all the time. She wears a long sleeved, button up shirt with a red collar, paired with a matching red skirt. She also has a black ribbon with a gold brooch on her collar. Personality She is especially shy to the point of avoiding talking to people or looking at them directly. As a result, in order to not make her feel uncomfortable, the other employees interact with her through the company's computer messenger system. Contrary to her normal personailty, she becomes very lively, outgoing, and cheerful while texting or messaging, often using emojis in chat. She also secretly enjoys cosplay and is a big fan of the Moon Ranger series. Relationship Suzukaze Aoba Aoba is Hifumi's co-worker. She feels more comfortable when she stays with Aoba. In addition, she have became more talkative and trying to change her shyness since Aoba started working at Eagle Jump. The two are close. Yagami Kou Kou is Hifumi's superior. Both are bad at conversation and didn't interact with each other for a really long time until Kou called her. Kou makes Hifumi the Character Team Leader so that Hifumi admits that she trust Kou. She sees Kou as someone who is very dense. Ahagon Umiko Hifumi and Umiko don't really talk with each other until Hifumi replaces Kou as the Character Team Leader. Hifumi is wary of Umiko and feels like it is hard to talk to her and she even fearfully asks Kou if she needed to talk to Umiko in meeting. Toyama Rin Rin is Hifumi's superior. Being observant, Hifumi knows about Rin's infatuation on Kou and the blatant jealously when Kou started talking to her. History Hifumi has been working in the Eagle Jump company for years. It is implied in volume 2 of the manga that she knows Kou's previous personality (prior to the New Game! series) and shares it with Aoba when they are talking at Kou's desk. Plot (manga) Volume 1 ' Takimoto Hifumi appears when Aoba is still trying to learn 3D. She comes later than other character team members and is greeted by Aoba. Hifumi coldly greets her and tells her name. Then, she sends message to Aoba as her introduction and apologizes for her attitude. While learning how to make 3D on computer, Aoba intends to ask her because she doesn’t know how to use tool box on application. But, she can’t talk to Aoba. Yagami sees it and her advice to Aoba mail box. She follows Yagami’s advice to ask her with message on computer. Hifumi receives Aoba’s message and tells her how to use tool box. Aoba feels relieved and pats Hifumi’s shoulder to say “thank you.” While Aoba waits Yagami for making her ID card, she takes a little break with character team members. She also shares her snack with them. They have a little chit-chat and while drinking her tea, she says that they will be busy and won’t be able to go home. Aoba and others think, it’s not joke and her tone sounds scary. Yagami just finishes Aoba’s ID card she returns to her work. Hifumi joins Aoba’s celebration party as new comer in small restaurant. While others are having a chit-chat, she enjoys drinking her alcohol. Aoba looks at her and believes she can hold her liquor. Then, she asks Aoba to order her favorite alcohol. Aoba does as she said and after few minutes she receives her order. She is about to drink and Aoba asks if she can have a sip of her alcohol. Hifumi gives it to her and when Aoba is about to drink, waitress come to party table. Aoba, scared, says that she hasn’t done anything bad, but waitress simply says the restaurant will be closed soon. In her smart phone, Hifumi says that she can drink alcohol if she is 20 years old or older than it. She complains, Hifumi could have told her sooner. The party is over and before Aoba realizes, Hifumi has already left the restaurant. Next morning, Hifumi, Aoba, and Yun are late and they must write tardy report. But, Yagami complains on her that she writes it with emoticons and her report says that she is late because she took too much time for eating breakfast. Hifumi claims, her food was delicious. Yagami is frustrated and tells her to rewrite it. It’s been one month since Aoba joined the company. Hifumi and others have just got their salary on this month. While others are talking about how to spend their salary, Yagami asks her what she did to spend her first salary when she started working on company. She just replies that she used it on cosplay outfit. Yagami wants to see her photo on it, however she can’t because it’s secret. As usual Hifumi is still working and Aoba looks at her while eating snack that Yun gave her. Then, Aoba asks her if she has something to eat on her lunch time. She says that she usually eats on her home before going to office. She also adds, Sojiro always eats with her. Aoba asks who Sojiro is and Hifumi show his photo. She is surprised that Sojiro is her pet hedgehog and sees Hifumi smiling on photo. She tells Aoba to forget it by giving her money. But, Aoba praises her smile. Hifumi tries to smile, but she still can’t do it in front of someone. Yagami finds them doing weird thing and gives Aoba a rice ball. As Aoba is eating rice ball, Hifumi pats her head because her way of eating resembles Sojiro’s way. On her home, Hifumi asks if Sojiro likes her smile. Sojiro just hides. Next morning, she brings her boxed lunch and tells Aoba that Sojiro hates her smile. On another day, Aoba asks her if she has finished her works, but she says that she still needs days to complete it. Rin tells her and her co-workers that they will have to stay overnight or come at weekend to complete the works. Hifumi decides, she will come on weekend. '''Volume 2 ' On hot day (summer) Hifumi works with her team as usual. She and Aoba see rin gets angry. Aoba says she is cool when angry and Hifumi asks if it’s only what she gets after seeing it. In next Saturday, Hifumi sees Aoba playing like character designer on Yagami’s desk. Aoba gets scared, but Hifumi says “go for it” and she says “thanks” to her. Then, they take a peek on Yagami’s art work papers and Aoba finds Yagami’s old photo. Hifumi tells Aoba that originally, Yagami was very quiet and didn’t talk to anyone. However, suddenly she became more talkative. Rin joins and tells them the detail of Yagami’s past. After listening story, Hifumi says that she wants to change. But Aoba believes Hifumi is okay now. Next day, Hifumi and her co-workers take medical examination that the Company conducts to observe employee’s health. Hifumi takes the first turn. An old nurse will take her blood pressure sample and tells her to calm down by taking depth breath. However, her way of breathing is wrong. Aoba and others say that she look like a pregnant woman who will give birth. The medical examination is over and she returns to her office. Next Saturday, Aoba and Yagami bring donuts to office, so does Hifumi. Then, they decide to share it with other teams. Aoba sends donut picture to Nene hand phone so she would get jealous that they have got nice foods. Hifumi asks if Aoba always teases people who are close to her. She says no, but Hifumi worries about it. She decides to go with Aoba and shares her donuts to other teams. She sees Aoba’s smile and deduces that she isn’t really bad. They come to programmer desk and meet Umiko. They give the donuts and Umiko thanks them. Umiko gives an empty grenade shell as gift to Hifumi and Aoba takes her away so she won’t have to listen Umiko’s words. Hifumi thanks her and Aoba says that she helps her because she is troubled. But, Aoba says her face looks cute when troubled. Hifumi is surprised and thinks Aoba is scary. Few days later, in Tokyo Game Exhibition, Hifumi is performing as cosplay player. But, she is surprised by her co-workers appearance and tries not to attract their attention. They leave and Hifumi is still on exhibition. Then, she plays demo version of Fairy Stories 3 and gets the highest score. In the next day, at night, Hifumi and her team are still doing their works for deadline tomorrow. Two weeks later after the deadline, she returns to her office and sees Yagami photo on game guide book. She calls her photo cute and so do her co-workers. Hifumi and Shinoda Hajime come earlier in game shop. They are waiting in line to buy the game that they have made and game souvenirs. They get out after buying it and Sakura Nene meets them. They are talking about the new game and accidentally Nene tells the game spoilers. Luckily the game is well-sold. Hifumi and her co-workers are invited to party. The company conducts the party to celebrate the successful result of new game. After the opening, Hifumi asks Aoba to go with her. Hifumi prepares an autograph board to take voice actor (for game character) signature. However, she is too shy so she asks Aoba to help her. Both Aoba and Hifumi approach the female voice actor and they ask if she could give her signature to Hifumi. The voice actor kindly gives her signature on her autograph board and Hifumi continues to enjoy the part with her co-workers. 'Volume 3 ' Hifumi is on cloth store, looking for new outfits. She goes to change room and tries few clothes. She decides what she wants to buy. However, the store worker (female) scares her and hifumi runs away, without buying anything. In Eagle Jump workplace, hifumi are discussing with her co-workers and smiling. Hazuki witnesses her smile and considers it as cute thing. She and her co-workers are talking about new project. In discussion, Aoba praises her idea. Next day, Hifumi comes to Hazuki desk and tells her idea regarding the new project. Hazuki thanks her and she believes that hifumi has become much better. Hazuki and Rin ask Hifumi about her goal and she answers that she wants to overcome her social anxiety. Then, Hazuki asks if she wants to be character leader. But, she is shocked and Rin says not to force herself if she is not ready yet. After that, she leaves them. At Company holiday trip, Hifumi tells Aoba that she will teach her how to do snow ski and Aoba accepts it. At ski time, Aoba looks afraid and Hifumi (in her mind) calls her cute while being afraid. Then, they begin to do snow ski. Hifumi and Aoba are bathing at hot spring. Hifumi asks her if she wants some alcohol but she refuses as she is still under-aged. Aoba complains the weather is cold then she tortures a small snowman by putting it inside warm water. Hifumi just smiles as she does it. Aoba asks what the alcohol tastes like, but Hifumi can’t really tell it. Aoba tries to taste it and she says that she prefers drinking juice. Aoba praises her on drinking alcohol and Hifumi asks if she wants to drink alcohol together, again Aoba says that she can’t. After Company holiday trip, Aoba decides to participate on character competition, Hifumi tells that she wants to specialize at 3D design and she is rooting for Aoba’s design. At another day, Hifumi is designing 3D animation for new project character and this time, she is designing Aoba’s game character. Yagami and Yun join Hifumi and they are discussing on its design. However, Aoba doesn’t understand their discussion. At lunch time, Hifumi and Aoba eat together at canteen. Hifumi worries that Aoba is not like usual and she asks if something is wrong. Aoba feels uncomfortable because she doesn’t understand 3D animation so she can’t help Hifumi. She disabuses Aoba and tells that Aoba has to do her best. Aoba feels better after listening her words, but Hifumi falls asleep at her desk because she has talked too much. At Christmas day, Hifumi are eating a cake in her home with her pet (soujiro) while watching snow fall. A few days later after Christmas day, Hazuki asks Hifumi if she wants to join maid café demonstration. However, she leaves after giving a cold glare to Hazuki. At next day, Hifumi brings a big box of food to her workplace and her co-workers decide to eat it with her. '''volume 4 On Valentine day, hifumi brings cookies and chocolates to her office so she can share them to her co-workers. Then Hazuki gives her a hedgehog-shaped chocolate and Hifumi thanks her. However, she and her co-workers are interrupted by Aoba who is drunk after eating whiskey bon-bon candies. Next day, Hifumi draws a game character with hermit crab shell as armor. She shows it to Hajime, but her picture doesn’t seem fit for the game project as Hajime says that the game character will just stay or wait inside the shell. Few days later, it’s been a year since Aoba joined Eagle Jump company. Hifumi comes to her office and gets scared if there are new recruits. Aoba replies that the company doesn’t have any this year. Hifumi and her co-workers decide to eat lunch at park and they sit under blooming Sakura tree while enjoying their time. In Next work, Hifumi tells Aoba to hurry up and finish her character design as the character team will run out of time if they don’t complete the needed character. However, she is hypnotized by Aoba cuteness and Yun complains on her. Next day, on toilet, Hifumi is slacking off to buy the moon ranger concert ticket. She also hears Hajime’s screaming because her co-worker fails to buy the ticket from internet site. Then, Hifumi talks about the occurrence with her and asks if Hajime wants her ticket. However, she refuses and tells Hifumi to enjoy her own chance. At night time concert, she meets with Aoba and Nene so she decides to watch the concert with those two girls. On another day, Hifumi praises Yagami cute smile and Yagami admits that Hifumi has started smiling more. Then, she jokingly squeezes Hifumi’s cheek and Rin witnesses them. Rin misunderstands the situation and Hifumi tries to solve it by talking to her via social media on her computer. Luckily, the problem is solved and Hifumi goes to sleep, but her sleep is interrupted by Umiko. At her desk, Hifumi is glad that Hajime’s ideas are accepted for new project and she tells Yun to do Queen character modeling for new project. Then, Hifumi, Yun, and Hajime take a little break. Lately, Hifumi and her co-workers have been watching Aoba from another side, as she is still working to make her design and win the challenge with Yagami. At one night, Hifumi wants to send her a support message, but she hesitates. So she decides to keep watching her until the time is up. Trivia *Her mobile phone password is 1026 *In an official Fairies Story artbook, the initial design states that her age was supposed to be 24 and she went to a Gaming college; it is unknown if the artbook profile is cannon or not as most of her personal information isn't revealed much. Category:Characters